birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Random Drama Journeys/Tropes
Tropes associated with the adventures Total Drama contestants had with random Pokemon. * Big Storm Episode: Cameron's Kyogre caused many problems for his Revenge friends when they started their journeys. Then a second episode occurs after Topher's Cosmoem gets so desperate to see its trainer again that it evolves into Lunala. * Deus Ex Machina: Necrozma saves Sky when things were looking desperate during her battle against Sugar. Though to be fair, Sky did end up ditching Necrozma because she hated it so much. * Enemies to Lovers: Sky hated Necrozma to the point of ditching it. Then Necrozma returns to save Sky and turn into Ultra Necrozma. Sky's hatred turned a complete 180 after that. * Fire-Forged Friends: Cameron and Lightning became friends after facing a treacherous route together. Before that, Cameron wanted to deal payback to Lightning for ditching him in the Cave of Origin and leaving him to die. * Godzilla Threshold: During the period where Sky hated Necrozma, she only used her Legendary as a last resort. Thus, back then, Sky using Necrozma counted as crossing the Godzilla Threshold. * Heel Realization: After Sky won the battle against Sugar, she decides to apologize to Necrozma for how she judged it. * Heroic BSOD: Sky's Necrozma is seemingly defeated by a Black Hole Eclipse from Sugar's Toxicroak. Sky is initially shocked to see Necrozma reduced to pieces, but she then launches a ranting speech against Sugar for doing this to her. After the rant is over, Sky accepts her loss and hugs the brain prism. The pose she does this in causes Ultra Burst to activate. * Heroic Sacrifice: Jen throws herself in front of the Talonflame and its Fletchinder army so that her Pokemon can be safe. This was what made Jen's Necrozma go through Ultra Burst. * Heroic Second Wind: After Sky saw Ultra Necrozma for the first time, she not only falls in love with it at first sight, but she also has the change in tone needed to finish the battle against Sugar. * I Do Not Like Green Eggs and Ham: Sky hates Necrozma and swears she will never bring herself to love it. Scarlett begs Sky to give Necrozma a chance, but ultimately fails when Sky decides to release it before catching Uxie. Necrozma comes back during Sky's battle against Sugar to save its trainer from a certain loss, prompting a change in tone. However, it's only when Sky sees Ultra Necrozma for the first time does she go from hating Necrozma to loving it. * Interspecies Friendship: The major one is Jen x Necrozma, but others have also occurred. * Interspecies Romance: Sky x Necrozma (shockingly), after Sky saw Ultra Necrozma for the first time. * Love at First Sight: Sky sees Ultra Necrozma for the first time, and this trope ensues. This is a complete 180 from when Sky hated Necrozma. * OOC Is Serious Business: Sugar is shocked at Sky's change of tone towards Necrozma. * Plot-Mandated Friendship Failure: Downplayed. Sky ditches Necrozma before catching her sixth Pokemon. Only when Sky faces Sugar for the title of Champion does the decision come to bite her. Necrozma then comes for the save. * Sleep Cute: After Sky apologized to Necrozma for how she judged it, she even allowed it to sleep and snuggle with her every night to seal the deal. * You Were Trying Too Hard: Jen yearns to see Ultra Necrozma, but every attempt puts her in danger. She then ends her journey to avoid any more danger, stating that Ultra Necrozma is not worth her time. Jen does face danger again, so she sacrifices herself to protect her Pokemon. Only then does Jen's Necrozma go through Ultra Burst. Sky even mocks her for this. Category:TV Tropes Category:Trope Pages Category:Event Trope Pages